You and I
by justin.sane.739
Summary: Emma comes back home after serving 2 years away over seas. She tries to rekindle her relationship with Regina after not being able to talk to her for 2 years, and leaving without saying anything. This is an AU story, where there is no magic. Please let me know what you think with a review for this is my first time writing on here! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy night, when the door of The Rabbit Hole opened. The cold damp air rushed though the door as a brunette woman rushed in to get out of the rain. Once in the bar the olive skinned woman brushed off the drops of rain that still lingered on her full length jacket. The brunette woman started her walk over to the bar for a few drinks after a long day at work. She sat in the lone seat that the end of the long bar, and asked for her usual as the bartender simply nodded his head and started to make the brunette her drink that consisted of 1 part apple brandy, 1 part cola, and 1 part ginger ale. As the bartender finished her drink, he approached the brunette and softly said  
"1 Jersey Thunder, Madam Mayor"  
"Thank you Neal" She softly said back  
"Another rough week Regina?" A female voice asked  
The brunette turned her head to find her friend Kathryn. Kathryn sat next to the brunette and ordered the same thing as her. Once she was given the drink she brought it up to her lips and took a healthy sip, than asked  
"Any luck in finding her yet?" The brunette just shook her head no with a gulp of drink. "Its been 2 years, 2 years with no word, e-mail, or letters Regina." Kathryn said  
"I know," Regina pauses while her finger ran across the lip of her glass,  
"She told me she would come back, that she still loves me."  
"When did she tell you that?" Kathryn asked surprised by this new information bring shared "The only letter I got from her," Regina said, "And no before you ask there was no return address." She frowned The blonde was shocked by the news she just heard

The door opened to a small apartment when two woman walked in, one sporting a pixie hair cut, a full length skirt and a light powder blue sweater, the other with flowing blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans that made it seem like they were painted onto her body.  
"Emma, I'm so glad your back!" The pixie hair woman said ash she sat down a big green duffel that was overly stuffed.  
"Thanks Mary Margaret, I'm happy to be back too. No one knows where i have been right?" She asked while sitting down the rest of her belongings.  
"I haven't said a word, not even to her." Mary Margaret explained with soft eyes. "Shes been so distraught Emma. She really misses you. Why haven't you told her about being a Marine?"  
"I didn't want her to worry if i got shipped back out," The blonde stated "I had two and a half years left on my contract when we started talking."  
"MOM!" A voice interrupted, as the sound of what seemed to be a stampede coming down the stairs from the loft. "Your finally home!" Henry said as he crashed into Emma  
"Yeah kid, I'm finally home!" Emma gasped out while throwing her arms around her son.  
"Seems like someone missed you while you were gone Em." Ruby said while slowly making her way down those same stairs Henry ran from.  
"RUBES!" Emma yelled. Ruby walked over and slung her arms around Emma squishing Henry between them.  
"Hey Em, do you feel something?" The red head said with a smirk on her face.  
"Um guys..." A muffled sound came from between them.  
"Do I feel anything? No I mean I do have this feeling like something is poking at me..." Emma said jokingly  
"Oh come one guys, your squishing me!" Henry attempted to yell.  
"Oh hey Henry, I didn't see you there." Ruby said as she stepped back to allow him to move freely now. Henry just shook his head as he smiled  
"Hey Rubes, can we talk real quick?" Emma asked hooking her thumb over her shoulder  
"Sure Em." She replied They walked over to the kitchen area in Mary Margaret's apartment  
"Thanks for watching Henry while I was gone Rubes. It really means a lot to me." Emma said.  
"Sure thing Em! You know I have your back and his! You two and Granny are the only family I have." Ruby explained with a smile, "Have you talked to Regina yet?"  
"I haven't been able to for two years, I'm sure she hates me by now." Emma responded with her head down, "She doesn't know where I have been or that I am...was a Marine."  
"EMMA! You never told her?" Ruby gasped  
"I was about to but that's when I got the call and had to leave." She explained "I had just come back from my last tour when I came to visit you and Granny here when I met Regina."  
"And you didn't think they would ship you right back out like that." Ruby said as Emma nodded.  
"I wanted to write her but it was really bad over there this time Rubes," Emma pauses to look over at Henry who is playing with Mary Margaret "I saw four of my brothers die right in front of me." Emma whispered  
"I'm so sorry Emma," Ruby said softly  
"This is it Rubes, I cant do that anymore. I'm done being a Marine, its time for me to get a real job and be a mother to Henry." She said.  
"Which speaking of, remember that favor you asked for last month?" Ruby smiled  
"Yeah."  
"All that needs to be done is for you to sign the papers, but Em, You never told me why you wanted to buy The Rabbit Hole." Ruby said.

Emma just smiled at the memory and said,  
"That's where we first met."

There Regina and Kathryn sat at the bar now working on their fourth glass of Jersey Thunder. Each time it being stronger than the last. They sat there talking about work to keep Regina's mind off of Emma. If just for the time being. The bar was loud, people coming and going. Regina only coming here because it was where she first met Emma, she turned to Kathryn and told her she reserved a seat over in the corner. There was a small couch under a single lite lamp that was in the ceiling. As they moved over to their new seats, Emma and Ruby walked in, trying to make their way to the bar. It was a busy night at The Rabbit Hole. They made it to the bar finally after trying to move through the pack bar, where they asked for the manager, who came out and showed them to the back. The owner had all the paper work ready for Emma to sign on his desk. They talked it over for a few minutes. Than he handed her a pen and asked  
"Ready to own your new bar ?"  
"Please just call me Emma" She said as she took the pen and signed on each page where needed.  
And with the last swish of the pen Emma officially now owns The Rabbit Hole.  
"It was great doing business with you Ms... Emma." The man said  
"Thank you so much Mr.. I'm sorry i never got your name." Emma said shyly  
"Jefferson" He laughed  
"Jefferson" She said with a nod of her head, as she reached out her hand to shake on it.  
"Please go have a drink on me." She told Jefferson  
"No thank you I must get home to my daughter, rain-check?"  
"Of course." She said with a smile  
"Celebratory drink Em?" Ruby said with a smile.  
"Yeah, but just one drink Rubes. I want to get back to Henry." She explained  
They walked out of the back, to the bar introducing themselves to all the employees and asked for a beer. That's when something caught Emma's eye. Emma started walking form behind the bar, trying to figure out what it was that caught her eye. That's when Emma felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see a wide eyed Ruby who said  
"She here Em!" As she pointed over to the sitting area by the back wall of the bar. As Emma looked in the direction of Ruby's pointed finger that's when she saw her, and the beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you for those to reviewed/followed my story. I am welcoming any input that you would like to send my way. It helps me get the boost i need to write more chapters. Also a disclose I do not own Once Upon A Time nor any characters that are in this story. This is just for the joys of Swan Queen fans, and for me to express myself through words. Please do excuse any flaws in this chapter, I'm still trying to get used to uploading and what not on here. Please do leave a review and let me know what y'all think! Thanks again!**_

"What am I going to say to her?" Emma said with pure panic in her voice. Ruby took Emma by her now tense shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
"Emma, you are going to go out there, walk your ex-marine ass over to where she is, with a drink for her in your hand and just say whats on your mind."  
"But I don't know what shes drinking Rubes!" Emma all but yelled while pacing her new office. "How am I suppose to find out what shes drinking? I cant just go over there and be like, Oh hey, I haven't seen nor talked to you in two years, but what are you drinking?"  
"Em," Ruby tried to break her from her thoughts.  
"What if she doesn't want to even talk?"  
"Em!" She tried again  
"What if she doesn't want to see me at all..." A slap across the face broke the blonde of her racing thoughts.  
"Em! Just go to the bartender and see what shes drinking." Ruby said.  
Emma stood rooted to her spot on the floor in her office, the sting from where her best friends hand made contact with her. Emma shook her head looking at Ruby like she had just grown another head. That's when Ruby busted out in laughter,  
"Em, look. Take a deep breath. Just go to the bartender, ask him what the Mayor is drinking tonight, grab a beer for yourself, walk over to her and start out with 'Hi, Regina.'."  
"Wait, when did she become Mayor of Storybrook?" Emma asked wide eyed.  
"She only just became Mayor right before you came home. She took over the office when her father retired." Ruby explained "Now, you, go!" Ruby all but pushed her out of the room, back into the bar full of people and loud music. Emma walked up to the bartender who's back was facing her and tapped him on the should and said, "Hey, bud.." He turned around to face the woman who had just tapped him on his shoulder, his eyes widen as the sight of Emma was forced in front of him. Emma took a step back when she saw that the bartender was Neal. Neal just stood there with his mouth open wide, frozen to where he stood. Emma, after a few moments of silence, cleared her throat and asked "Uh, what are you doing working here? I thought you were still in Boston with your wife."  
"Well after I came back home from my tour, I found her with some other guy. So I packed my things and left."  
"So who are you living with here?" Emma asked.  
"I'm rooming with David, he's a deputy here, he was looking for a roommate, and I needed a place." He explained. "So what brings you here to the Rabbit Hole?" He asked Emma.  
"I actually just bought the place, I'm your new boss." Emma said as she rose her hand to the back of her neck and a small chuckle, Neal smiling back.  
"So what can i do for you boss?" He asked who a chuckle  
"Actually, what is the mayor drinking tonight?"  
"Her and her friend are drinking Jersey Thunders, why?" He asked  
"Okay make me two for me and give me a beer as well." She said ignoring his question. He shook his head and started making the drinks Emma had asked for. Just moments later he handed her a beer and two Jersey Thunders. Emma reached out for the drinks and that's when Neal moved back with a smirk and said, "You never answered my question as to why you wanted these drinks."  
Emma rolled her eyes while she sighed, "Why do you need to know so badly?" she asked.  
"Just curious that's all." He said with a smile and stepped towards the blonde "So are you with anyone?"  
Emma stepped back from him as she placed a hand upon his chest as she glared at him, "Neal, I know its been a long time since we last saw each other, but that has not changed the fact that I don't like you like that at all." She paused and took a deep breath as the memories flooded back into her mind. "I'm still not over the fact that 10 years ago you took advantage of me at a party where someone had put something in my drink."  
"Okay I understand that was wrong, but you did enjoyed it." He said with a devilish smile on his face.  
That's when it hit her. The last thing she remembers from that party was him asking her if she wanted another drink.

_Emma sat down on the sofa, that sat next to the front door, in Boston. Of course Ruby had talked her into coming because she was invited by some "hot guy" as Ruby put it. And since Ruby was only visiting for the week Emma didn't want to disappoint her. So she sat in the most uncomfortable couch she has ever sat in, dressed in her usual outfit that consisted of her skin tight jeans that formed around each and every single heart ranching curve of her body. Her favorite pair of boots, that showed off her long legs. A white tank top and a red plaid shirt that was left unbuttoned. Her messy blonde hair was up in a messy bun, and her black plastic framed glasses. She was minding her own business, sipping from her red solo cup that was being used by everyone, when Neal came over and sat next to her.  
__"This party sucks." He said. She turned around and let out a little laugh.  
__"Yeah, I was forced to come here."  
__"And who on earth would rather be here than at home spending time with such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" He asked just making conversion.  
__"Well you see the highly intoxicated woman in the short red dress over there?" She pointed Ruby out from across the room.  
__"Oh, okay, Ruby right?" He asked  
__"Yeah, that's her," She sighed "That's my best friend, shes visiting for a week and 'some hot guy' asked her to come tonight." She said before finishing up her drink.  
__"Some hot guy huh? Ever get a name of the hot guy?"  
__"Nope, just like Ruby to either forget his name or not even ask." She said.  
__Neal shook his head and laughed.  
__"Wait, how do you know her name was Ruby?" Emma questioned  
__"Well, see I'm that hot guy that asked her to come tonight." He said through a laugh, Emma soon laughing along.  
__"Oh well hi Mr. Hot Guy who's name i still don't know." She smiled  
__"Neal, my name is Neal." He smiled back  
__"Looks like someone could use another drink." he said his eyebrows rising into his forehead and nodded to Emma's empty cup.  
__"Sure, why not, one more wont hurt." She said handing Neal her cup. He stood and walked into the kitchen area where all the alcohol was being stored. A few moments passed as Neal made his way back to Emma with two fresh drinks in his hands.  
__"Thanks Neal." Emma said as Neal handed her cup and sat back down next to her.  
__"So you now know my name. What should I be calling you? Since I'm sure beautiful will get old after a while." He said moving closer to her  
__"Ha ha okay, hold up there cowboy. I don't roll that way." He looked confused as she took another sip from her cup. "We play for the same team." she said with a smirk.  
__"So you like woman?" He asked  
__"You got it buddy." She laughed and looked down at her drink with a questioned look, "This taste different than what I had last time."  
__"Yeah its my own concoction, I want to be a bartender one day. What do you think? Good or don't ever do that again?" He laughed  
__"No its good." She smiled and drank more. Neal smiled and took a drink of his own mixed drink._

_The next thing she remembers is waking up in a room, in a bed she knew was not hers because of how stiff it as. Her neck stiff, and as she tried to get up to stretch, she saw her clothes on the floor next to the bed. Her eyes went wide as she looked under the covers to see her naked body. Her head shot up and over at the other body in bed. Her head still fuzzy from the night before. And that's when she saw Neal's face and he turned over in his sleep. She shot up from the bed and fell right to the floor, unable to gain her balance as pain shot up and down her entire body. With tears collecting in her eyes, she dressed herself and slowly got her balance back and walked out of the room. Neal still passed out on the bed. She slowly closed the door behind her. As she turned around she saw a sea of body's passed out on the floor and couch. She glanced at the clock on one of the walls seeing that it was only 7 in the morning. She shook her head to try and clear the fog that seems to cloud her thoughts. That's when a red dress caught her eye. "Ruby!" She thought to herself. She slowly made her way over to her best friend, stepping over any arms, legs, and body's that covered the floor. When she finally reached Ruby, the woman was passed out on the breakfast bar, she shook her shoulder whispering her name trying to not wake anyone else up, but to no avail. So she got closer to Ruby's ear and said "Ruby! Wake the hell up!" As she rattled the red head. And with that Ruby shot up, "I'm up, I'm up." She said her voice husky and filled with exhaustion.  
__"Ruby, we have to go. Like now!" Emma said, fear soaking in every word. Ruby rubbed her eyes as she climbed down onto her feet.  
__"Em, are you okay?" She asked as she stretched out her back.  
__"No we need to leave here now!" she said as she grabbed her best friends hand. Tears now falling like rain from her eyes._

Emma's eyes grew to the size of the moon as the memory came to the forefront of her mind.  
"YOU!" She said as she stepped back from the man. "You drugged me that night at the party. You son of a bit..."  
Ruby came to the side of the bar that Emma was standing at calling Emma's name. That's when she saw Neal.  
"Emma, is everything okay?"  
"No Rubes, this asshole is the one who drugged me that night at the party, and rapped me!" Emma yelled. Ruby's eyes shot over to Neal and than back at Emma.  
"Are you sure Em? You told me you didn't remember a thing from that night." Ruby said as she looked back at Neal who had a smirk on his face. That's when Ruby realized that it was in fact Neal who was responsible for what happened that night 10 years ago.  
With fire running in her veins she started to make her way over to the poor excuse of a man, Emma grabbed Ruby's arm and said "No Rube's, I have this."

Emma and Ruby's eyes still burning holes into Neal's face.  
"Get the fuck out of my bar Neal, your fired!" She told him, flames practically being spat out with each word that passed her lips. Emma was pissed at the thought of Neal, _how could he do such a thing, and than act as if nothing ever happened? Even after her telling him that she was not interested in him at all. _She thought to herself.  
"Are you kidding me?" He said  
"Get the hell out of here before i eat you for lunch!" Ruby snarled  
"Fine, whatever, fucking lesbians, don't know whats good even if it was handed to them." He said as he threw the drinks he had made to the floor, glass breaking every where. Emma'f fist just than made connected to his face with a right hook. Neal's hand shot up to his face where his skin turned read and stung as he spat out blood at Emma's feet. Another fist connected to the other side of his face, "Dont spit anything at her ever again! As a matter of fact don't ever look at her again if you know whats good for you." Ruby said.  
"Now get the fuck out of my bar!" Emma said as she pointed to the door. With that Neal made his move to leave, Ruby bucking at him as he flinched and fell into the wall. She turned to Emma as tears started to fall.  
"Come with me Em." Ruby said as she grabbed Emma's arm and took her to the back again. "Em, how did you know it was him?" She asked.  
"I had brought up that night and just from what he had said, something sparked the memory, I remembered he was the last one who gave me a drink that night." She explained.  
"That son of a bitch! I will kill him over that!" Ruby said  
"Rubes don't worry about it. He doesn't know what had happened after that night, about Henry. And he will never know about that." She said while looking down at her feet shuffling from side to side, that her head shot up, "SHIT!"  
"What Em?" Ruby looked at her confused.  
"Regina!" Emma ran back out to the bar. Looking over to the corner she last saw Regina. She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh as the sight of disappointment fell upon her face. Regina had left, but something caught Emma's eye on the table that Regina was sitting at. Emma made her way over to the table and saw that Regina's bank card was sitting there. A smile spreading across her face, she grabbed the card and bolted out the door as if the bar was on fire, completely forgetting her coat and running into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain fell harder and harder, big drops of rain fell from the dark sky as Emma ran down the street towards 108 Mifflin Street. Her clothes were completely soaked, clinging to her body like a second skin. Her hair clung to her shoulders and face, but non of that mattered in that moment as she finally made it to Regina's street.

After Regina finished the drink that she had, her and Kathryn paid their tab's and gathered their coats and started walking towards the door. The Rabbit Hole becoming too crowed for her liking. Regina pulled out her keys right before she reached the door. She looked around the bar once more and saw Neal rushing out of the crowd towards the door where she stood.  
"Neal, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked  
But Neal said nothing as he pushed passed the mayor. She took a second look around the bar but just saw people enjoying themselves. She than turned on her heels and walked out, than sprinting for her car. She turned over her engine, and pulled away from the bar. The streets were empty due to the rain storm, so she returned home faster than normal. Once she was right outside her house, she turned the car off and just sat back in her seat with a loud sigh. Nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the top of her car filled the empty space in her car. This seemed to be a weekly thing for Regina, over the last year and a half since she got that letter from Emma. She would hope all week for another letter and on Friday night she would go to The Rabbit Hole in hopes to see her there where they first met.

_"Regina, please just come out with me! For once in your life stop being so prim and proper, and come out to The Rabbit Hole and have a few drinks with me. Your best friend!" Kathryn said to which Regina rolled her eyes than agreed. She knew if she would have kept saying no the more her best friend would have pushed it.  
__"Great!" Kathryn said while jumping up and down while clapping like a five year old. "Okay now go get dressed so we can go!" She added while practically pushing Regina up her stairs.  
__Regina went into her room and opened up her en-suit, she pushed clothes from side to side until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a hanger that held a royal blue shoulder dress, one that showed off every curve of her body. She turned with the dress pressed up against her as she looked into her full length mirror. As she looked at her reflection she smiled and nodded to herself. She put on the dress and walked back over to her mirror, she smoothed her hands down her dress as she turned from one side to the other. She put on her black red sole heels and fluffed her hair and walked back down stairs.  
__"Just let me grab my coat and we can leave." Regina said  
__"Okay." Kathryn replied as she walked to the front door to meet Regina.  
__Regina grabbed her coat off its hook it rested on, and her keys that were by the front door. They walked out shutting the door behind them, Regina got into the drivers seat as Kathryn got into the passenger seat._

_Once they got to the bar they sat down in a corner booth. They ordered something to eat and 2 Jersey Thunders. As they got their drinks Kathryn took a sip and than turned to Regina,  
__"So tonight is karaoke night."  
__"No Kat, I'm not singing." Regina told her friend  
__"Oh come one Regina! Why not?" Kathryn asked  
__"Because, you already got me to come out with you, when you know I'm really not a fan of bars." Regina protested  
__"But.."  
__"But nothing Kat, its not happening." Regina said cutting her off.  
__At this point the food they ordered was being brought out to them and being placed on the table in front of them. The bar was starting to fill up with people, as they ate their food in silence. The karaoke started up and with it being only 10 o'clock everyone has had enough liquid courage to go up on stage and sing. Regina was actually happy that they got the seats they have, it wasn't too far away from the stage but also not too close to the speakers that sat at either end of the makeshift stage. Both Regina and Kathryn sat there laughing at the show that seemed to be put on just for them. As each person came up and did their song, they sat there drinking having a good time, with both of them about four drinks deep. With Regina trying to shush Kathryn, the next person was called up to the stage, Regina with a smile on her face looked towards the stage to see how this next performance would go. That's when the flowing long curly blonde hair cough her eyes. The blonde took the stage wearing a white tank top, skin clad blue jeans, and a pair of knee high flat boots. Regina sat there memorized by the young blonde, as she stood next to the mic and said her little greeting.  
__"Hey guys and gals, my name is Emma and this is my first time doing this. I hope you enjoy." She smiled as the music started playing_

_"__I can't win, I can't reign.  
__I will never win this game without you, without you.  
__I am lost, I am vain.  
__I will never be the same without you, without you."_

_Regina was on the edge of her seat captivated by the should that was leaving the blondes mouth._

_"I won't run, I won't fly.  
__I will never make it by without you, without you.  
__I can't rest, I can't fight.  
__All I need is you, &amp; I without you, without you."_

_Regina couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman up on stage. She found herself hanging on to every word the blonde sung. Emma stood there her eyes closed as she swayed from side to side, her hands doing most of the movement, as she sang. Feeling the emotions and music run though her veins. This was her comfort zone. When everything else failed, she knew she always had music to sooth her._

_"Can't erase, so I'll take blame.  
__But I can't accept that we're estranged, without you, without you.  
__I can't quit now, this can't be right.  
__I can't take one more sleepless night, without you, without you.  
__I won't soar, I won't climb.  
__If you're not here, I'm paralyzed. Without you, without you.  
__I can't look, I'm so blind.  
__Lost my heart, lost my mind without you, without you.  
__Oh oh oh,  
__you, you, you.  
__Without  
__you, you, you.  
__Without you.  
__I am lost, I am vain.  
__I will never be the same without you, without you.  
__Without you."_

_Regina started clapping as the blonde stepped down off the stage. Regina stood up as the blonde was about to pass by and grabbed her arm. The blonde turned around quickly and met the brunettes eyes. Emma's skin started burning hot, not sure as to what was happening to her.  
__"Hey." Regina said with a smile.  
__"Hi." Emma said back with a smile of her own.  
__"Emma, right?"  
__"Ha ha yeah that's me.""That was wonderful." Regina said  
__"Thanks my friend pushed me to do that, was a stressful week. She knows just what to do for me to relax." Emma replied  
__"Would you and your friend like to join myself and my friend for some more drinks?" Regina asked her smile growing more the longer Emma stared at her. Her smile only made Emma's grow as well.  
__"Yeah sure, just let me go get her real quick." Emma said, to which Regina nodded and sat back down.  
__Kathryn just looked at Regina and smiled. Regina looked back at her friend and said  
__"Don't your dare say a thing Kat!"  
__Kathryn just shook her head and threw her hands up. Moments later Emma returned with her friend Ruby. Regina stood back up and reached out her hand to Emma's friend.  
"I'm Regina, and this is my friend Kathryn." She said with her hand pointed towards her friend.  
__Ruby took her hand and said "It's nice to meet you Regina, Kathryn. I'm Ruby."They all took a seat at the table, Regina steady staring at Emma drinking her beer she had.  
__"So Emma, how long have you been singing?" Regina asked  
__"I have been singing for as long as I can remember. But this was my first time doing Karaoke." Emma smiled "This one right here put my name in without telling me."  
__"Really? Like you never sang in front of people before?" Kathryn asked wide eyed  
__"If you count people in my car than yes, but that's just about it." Emma replied laughing  
__"Well I believe you were quite good tonight." Regina said with a small smirk  
__Ruby smiled at Regina's words as she looked at both her and Emma, taking another sip from her beer._

_"Well good because I put her in for another song!" Ruby explained with a smirk of her own  
__Emma shot her a look  
__"Are you kidding me? Another? Really Rubes?"  
__Ruby just shook her head up and down  
__"What did you pick out this time?" Emma asked.  
__Ruby did nothing but laugh because she knew her friend all to well, and with this next song she knows Emma will need at lease another drink or two before she could care less about singing what she picked for her.  
__"Not telling you just yet." Ruby finally said.  
__"Oh come on Rubes!" Emma pleaded  
__Just than the waitress came by asking for more drinks.  
__"She will take 2 more beers, as well as myself." Ruby said, than turning to look at the other two ladies sitting across from them. Regina looked over to Kathryn, than turned back to the waitress and said "Two more Jersey Thunders please."  
__The waitress nodded and turned to go back to the bar._

_Just moments later the waitress returned with their drinks, the alcohol finally starting to sink into their systems, Regina wanted to know more about Emma.  
__"So Emma, where do you live?" She asked  
__"Well right now I live in Boston, with my son Henry. But I'm up here looking for places to live so we can be closer to our family." Emma replied, to which Regina smiled a tight smile.  
__"You have a son? How old is he? If you don't mind me asking."  
__"He's eight years old." Emma said while taking a sip from her beer.  
__"And Henry's father?" Regina asked, kicking herself as the alcohol now taking over her filter between her head and mouth.  
__"Not in the picture." Emma said downing her drink and moving to the other.  
__"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina said  
__"Oh, don't be," Emma told her "I wouldn't change anything when it comes to him."  
__Regina just smiled while taking a sip of her own drink. They all sat there talking , getting to know each other better. The alcohol running fully though their systems.  
__"Oh Em, remember that other song I put you in for?" Ruby asked a smile plastered on her face.  
__"Yeah..."  
__"Want to know what it's gonna be?" Ruby asked, her smile only growing by the second.  
__"Yeah...should i be scared?" Emma asked  
__Ruby laughed "Maybe..it's Britney Spears "Hold it Against Me"."  
__Emma busted out laughing "Really Rubes? Couldn't think of anything better?"  
__"Really Em? I hear you sing this in the shower all the time! Your doing it!" Ruby said  
__"Oh my...yes please do that!" Kathryn said.  
__"That is Kat's favorite song." Regina explained laughing at how this could play out.  
__Just than Emma was called back up to the stage her cheeks blushed and her hand over her face.  
__"Hey guys, so this next song my best friend picked out for me. I'm sorry in advance." Emma tried to laugh it off.  
__The amount of alcohol she had consumed talking total control in that moment. The music started playing and Emma started to get into the grove of the song._

_"Hey, over there  
__Please, forgive me  
__If I'm comin' on too strong  
__Hate to stare_

_But, you're winnin  
__'And they're playin' my favorite song  
__So, come here  
__A little closer  
__Wanna whisper in your ear  
__Make it clear  
__A little question  
__Wanna know just how you feel"_

_Emma was moving her body to the beat looking right at Regina. There was something about that woman that had herself doing things she normally wouldn't do. She took the mic off its stand and started walking over to Regina._

_"If I said my heart was beating loud  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow  
__If I said I want your body now  
__Would you hold it against me?  
__'Cause, you feel like paradise  
__And I need a vacation tonight  
__So, if I said I want your body now  
__Would you hold it against me?"_

_Regina sat back against the couch like booth they sat in, as Emma put on a show for her. Everyone else faded away._

_"Hey, you might think  
__That I'm crazy  
__But, you know I'm just your type  
__I might be  
__A little hazy  
__But, you just cannot deny  
__There's a sparkIn between us  
__When we're dancin' on the floor  
__I want more  
__Wanna see it  
__So, I'm askin' you tonight"_

_As Emma hit the chorus once again she moved closer to Regina, moving her hips to the pace of the song. She leaned over to Regina looking into her eyes,_

_"If I said I want your body  
__Would you hold it against me?"_

_And once the beat dropped Emma made her way back to the stage. Regina let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She crossed her legs as a flood of arousal pulled between her legs. All she could think about is how beautiful the blonde looked up there on stage. All the music and the sounds faded away as she watched Emma up there staring back at her. When she finally came back to reality Emma had finished the song and came back to their table.  
__"Ha ha, Em that was fan-fucking-tastic!" Ruby yelled while clapping her hands.  
__All Regina could do was smile at her as Kat practically screamed her enjoyment over that song.  
__"You, Ms. Emma, are officially my new friend! Anyone who sings Britney Spears is a friend of mine!" Kathryn yelled almost falling out of her seat.  
__"Anyone need to use the restroom?" Ruby asked and Kathryn just raised her hand.  
__"Okay need any help?" Ruby asked  
__"Nope I can still walk." Kathryn said as she fell trying to get up .  
__"Ha good one Kat, its okay if I call you that?"  
__"Oh yeah, I hate how long my name is." She replied as they made their way to the ladies room, leaving Emma and Regina all alone._

_Regina feeling much more bolder than usual, scooted over and patted the seat next to her. Emma moved to sit beside her. Once Emma sat down Regina moved in for the kill. Their lips crashing into each other, in a heated longing kiss. Tongues fighting for control, hands entangled in each others hair. Emma broke away first only to catch her breath, than pulled Regina back in for another kiss. Only this time Emma's hands started wondering down the smooth skin on Regina's arms, down her skin tight dress and she stopped at her knees. Regina was begging Emma not to stop without words, as she took her hand and placed it on Emma's, moving it under her dress and up her legs to her core._

_Emma's fingers slipped up Regina's leg to where she felt lase underwear. Regina's breath hitched in her throat just as Emma's fingers slipped under the lase. Emma slipped a finger in between her folds to reveal just how wet Regina has become, with a flood of arousal hitting Emma full force. she pulled back from the kiss looking into Regina's eyes asking what she wanted her to do. Regina swallowed thickly and whispered "Please". Lips met lips, tongues once more fighting for dominance. Emma's fingers moved the whole length of Regina's core and slowly slid inside her. A soft moan slipped pass Regina's lips into Emma's mouth. The pace was slow at first moving in and out, until Regina grabbed Emma's elbow and pulled it towards her, telling Emma she needed more. Regina wanted more, she wanted to just leave with Emma and finish this at her house. Emma's hand moved faster and faster slamming into Regina's core. She would move her fingers at just the right time to hit Regina's G spot. The sheer force alone was just enough to send Regina over the edge. But the movement of her fingers made Regina cum in the matter of seconds. Just before their friends came back._

Emma was soaked to the bone by the time she reached Regina's house. Now out of breath, Emma looked at the house, no lights were on, the house still pitch dark. She noticed Regina's car in the driveway as she walked closer. That's when she saw Regina, still sitting in the drivers seat, her head resting on the head rest. Emma walked over to the car, she rested one hand onto the top of the black Mercedes as the other hand knocked on the window, stirring Regina from her thoughts. Regina jumped at the sound coming from her left. She looked over to see Emma standing there completely drenched. Regina's eyes went wide, not sure if she was dreaming or not. The rain started to let up just a bit, no longer falling as hard as it was. Regina opened her car door and stepped out grabbing her purse and keys. Emma unsure as to what to say just stood there as Regina exited her vehicle. Just as Emma found the courage to speak Regina said "Inside." All Emma could do was nod in agreement. They both ran to the door to get out of the rain. Regina pulling out her keys to unlock her front door. Once it was unlocked Regina pushed the door open and made her way inside with Emma right behind her.

"Would you like a fresh pair of clothing?" Regina asked, not looking at the blonde  
"Yes please." is all Emma could muster up.  
Emma stood by the front door waiting for Regina to return with dry clothes. She looked around and saw that nothing has changed since she was deployed two years ago. Emma started to untie her boots as Regina returned with a pair of dry clean clothes for her.  
"I'd day its safe to say you remember where the restroom is?" Regina asked still in shock, but maintained calm.  
"Yeah." Emma replied  
"Good than, just hang your wet clothes over the shower stall."  
"Okay."  
"Ill be in the study." Regina said, while Emma nodded and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Regina walked to the study and poured herself a glass of cider, than took a heaping gulp. She was still unaware if she was still dreaming in her car or if this is truly real. Could Emma really be here, after being gone for two years. Why was she gone for so long, and where was her car? There were so many questions running rapidly though her head. She was kicked from her thoughts when Emma entered the study.  
"Hey, thanks for the dry clothes, I hope you dont mind but i used a towel to dry off my hair." Emma said as Regina looked at her.  
"Its quite alright dear, where is your car I didn't see it out there." Regina asked  
Emma tilted her head to the side and rubbed her hand over her tense neck muscles.  
"Yeah, about that. I was actually at The Rabbit Hole." She paused to look up at Regina with a tight smile, "I..uh..kinda own it now." She said  
"Oh really? When did that happen?" Regina asked.  
"Tonight actually. I went there to sign all the paperwork. And afterwards Ruby and I had a drink. That's when I saw you there."  
"Why didn't you come over and say hello?"  
"Honestly I wasn't sure if you still wanted to see or hear from her." Emma said  
"Would you like some cider? It seems we have a lot to catch up on." Regina said with a small smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N I just would like to thank everyone for the reviews that have been coming in. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing this. I am sorry for such a delay in the update, I had been sick and very busy with my job. Please do keep reviewing, you guys inspire me to do my best with this story. I'm not sure as to how long this will go, but I do know that there is a lot that is going to be happening within the next chapter or so. Once again I do not own Once nor any characters. This is just for my entertainment. Thanks! =]**_

Emma moved across the study and sat on the sofa in front of the fire place. Regina handed her a glass of cider and sat across from her with her own glass.

"So where do you want to start? I mean I know you must have a lot of questions you would like to ask me." Emma said nervously holding on to her glass with both hands and her elbows resting on her knees.

"I do have a lot of questions, that's for sure." Regina paused while taking a sip from her glass. "Why did you leave without saying anything? And why for so long?"

Emma sighed, she knew this was coming. But she didn't think that she would be explaining about that now. "I was actually on active military, I had just came home from doing a year tour in Iraq. I came here to visit Ruby and Granny. That's when we met. You sparked something inside of me that I didn't know was there anymore. You made me feel normal, I was drawn to you. In the span of the four weeks we were able to spend together, I had forgotten about my military life. I didn't watch the news like I normally did, to keep updated with the war, because I was more worried about spending time with you." She paused taking another drink of cider allowing it slowly down her throat. "I am...was a Marine, the war took a turn for the worse and I got called back to duty. I did leave a letter for you, and I meant every word, but I left out the fact that I was a Marine because I didn't want you to worry about me."

Regina, now speechless, looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah I know stupid right?" Emma said looking down at the amber liquid in her glass and shook her head. Regina, still speechless, got up from her seat walked over and sat next to Emma. She placed her glass on the coffee table that sat between them, than turned to Emma and slapped her across the face.

"OUCH! Wh...what was that for? Not saying I don't deserve it, because I know i did." Emma said as she rubbed the side of her face.

"That, Ms. Swan, was for lying to me in that letter." Regina replied "And this is for making back home safe."

Regina took Emma's face in both her hands and kissed her. Emma melted into the kiss, it becoming more passionate by the second. Lips upon kiss swollen lips, tongues fighting for dominance, hands roaming wherever they wanted. Regina breaking away first both breathing heavily as their foreheads touched.

"I missed you every day, and I am sorry that i couldn't write to you. I wanted to, I really did, but it was bad over there. So bad." Emma said as a tear ran down her cheek. "The...the things I saw over there Regina..." She paused and looked Regina in the eyes as the tears filled own, "No one should see that."

Regina moved closer to Emma and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry dear. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that." Regina said trying to sooth the blonde by rubbing her back with Emma's head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry? You shouldn't be. I'm the one who kept you in the dark about things. I like you Regina, like a lot." She said as she sat up and looked at her as she dried her eyes, gulping down the rest of the cider she had in her glass. "I came here to tell you everything, that's what i intend to do. I was deployed back to Iraq, I was a Gunny Sargent, I was in charge of my own team and tank. We got hit by a RPG and was flipped. I lost four of my brothers that day. I was taken hostage and beaten for months until another team came and got me out of there. It took them about 6 months to find where I was taken to. I worried about Henry, Ruby, and you. I begged and pleaded for just one more chance to see you, Henry, and Ruby. Every moment i was awake I begged." Emma cried, with her head in her hands. It truly was breaking Regina's heart to see Emma like this. She gathered Emma in her arms once again, and tried her best to sooth the woman as much as she could.

The storm outside started to get worse again, the rain coming down much harder than before.

"Emma.." Regina whispered, as Emma lifted her head from her hands. "The storm is getting much worse. I think you should stay here, since we both had been drinking." Emma knew Regina was right and that it was best if she slept it off at her house. They both have had too much to drink, between The Rabbit Hole, and the cider they were drinking now. And with how emotional Emma was, Regina knew she didn't want to be alone.

"I have one request if that's okay." Emma said in between sniffles

"Of course dear, what is it?" Regina asked

"Please don't let me sleep alone tonight. I don't want to be alone." Emma said while wiping away her tears.

Regina gave her a soft, loving smile. "Of course dear, You can sleep next to me in my bed. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Emma said as she was finally calming down

"I think we have had our fill of cider for tonight. Let me put this away and we can go lay down if you like." Regina said as she stood up and grabbed the cider and empty glasses. She placed the cider back from where she got it from as Emma stood up and followed Regina out of the study. They made their way up the stairs and towards Regina's room. Once they reached the top of the stairs, there was a bright flash of light and milliseconds after a loud, ear piercing crack of thunder rumbled across the sky. They both jumped and covered their ears at the sound. The storm seemed like it was only getting worse and worse by the second.

"I think I should text Ruby and let her know that I'm staying here tonight." Emma said shyly, to which Regina nodded in agreement. So she took out her phone and quickly sent a text to Ruby. Seconds later her phone buzzed with a reply from Ruby stating that it was a good plan, and not to worry about Henry, because Ruby was already watching him. It was moments like this that Emma loved her best friend. She was always one step ahead of her when it came to Henry.

Once they reached the bedroom door Regina turned to Emma and said, "There is a spear toothbrush in the top right drawer, feel free to use whatever you need." A smile spreading across her face, as another crack of thunder shook the house, seconds later the power went out. Leaving both of them in the dark. Emma took her phone back out and turned on the flash light she had on it.

"Here this should help us see, do you have and candles?" She asked

"I do they are down stairs though, do you mind joining me so i can see where I am going?" Regina asked

"Sure, not a problem. I would feel weird to just be sitting in your room anyways. You know I don't see you being the type who wears tank's and sweat pants." She said as she finally realized what she was wearing.

"Well I don't wear them often, but every now and than on Sunday's I do like to relax and watch TV or movies. I would never wear them outside the house though." Regina replied smiling as she reached the bottom step and started towards the kitchen.

"I would love to see you wear this, even if just once." Emma smiled

"Oh you would? And why is that?" Regina asked

"Because I'm sure you would look hot as hell in it." Emma said as she reached the kitchen. Regina just laughed as she walked over to the cabinets by the fridge and pulled out two candles.

"And what makes you think that dear?" She teased

"Because I find that nothing is more sexier than a woman in nothing but a tank top, and sweats, there's just something about it that drives me crazy."

"Is that so?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrow as she walked over to where Emma was standing by the island counter.

"Oh it totally does." Emma replied

"Noted" was all Regina said as she looked in one of the drawers for a lighter. When she found one she lit both candles and Emma turned off her flash light on her phone. They made their way back up the stairs, Emma following Regina who held both candles in her hands. The smell of vanilla filling the air and her senses. They walked into the bedroom, Regina placing a candle in the bathroom so Emma could see while she was in there. She than made her way to the side of the bed she normally slept on and placed her candle on her side table. She waited until Emma was finished in the bathroom before going in there herself and changed for bed. Most nights Regina slept naked, she loved the feel of her silk sheets against her skin. So tonight she decided on a tank top and short shorts. She rubbed her body in lotion, as she did every night, than she blew out the candle before leaving the bathroom. Emma sat there on the edge of the bed so deep in thought. Regina made her way over to Emma and sat next to her.

"Are you are darling?" She asked placing a hand on Emma's leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just never thought that I would be here with you again." Emma said as a lump formed in her throat.

Regina moved to kneel in front of her, "Hey, hey, hey now." She placed both her hands on Emma's legs, "It's okay now, you are here with me. You are back home, there's no need to worry." She said rubbing her hands over Emma's legs.

With the alcohol still fully running though their systems Regina knew she needed to lay Emma down before she got to deep in her thoughts.

"Here lets get you to lay down. You need to rest dear." She said as she moved Emma back on the bed, and placed the covers over her.

She turned to talk to her side of the bed, but was stopped by Emma's hand on her wrist. She turned to face Emma, "Hold me?" was all she heard. A voice she knew was Emma's, but sounded nothing like her. She smiled and bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Of course, whatever you need I'm here." She whispered to her.

She walked over to her side of the bed, blew out the candle that was still lit and climbed under the covers. Emma moved closer to her as she wrapped both arms around her.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel at home in your arms Regina." Emma said

"Well I guess it's only right, because I feel whole when I'm in yours." She replied

"Regina..."

"Shh, you need your rest Emma." Regina cut her off and gave her a little squeeze. "We will talk again later okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Regina." Emma yawned

"Goodnight Emma, sweet dreams dear."

Regina laid there, holding onto Emma until she was sure she was asleep. She never did move or let go of her. She thought about all of what Emma had said to her. Her mind was racing, so many questions, so many thoughts. But all she knew for sure was she never wanted to loose her ever again. She wanted to be there for her, to help her, to be with her. She wanted Emma Swan, and of course Henry as well, to be in her life forever. She was just about to fall asleep, when Emma started twitching. Regina held her closer and tighter, figuring it was only a bad dream, and that it would be over quickly. But she was wrong.

Emma started screaming in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N.  
**_**_Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. And also for the people who have reviewed! It means a lot. I know the story is starting out slowly, but I promise you that after this chapter things will start to pick up. I'm not quite sure how long this story will go, but I hope you guys stick with me on this. :) Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks again!_**

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Emma started yelling in her sleep. Sheer distraught in her voice.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY. This is Bravo Tango seven one three, do you read?" Emma yelled again. Moving her head from side to side. Regina was taken aback at what was unfolding right before her eyes.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!"

"Emma..." Regina said softly not wanting to startle her for the fear of what could happen if she were to wake her in that moment.

"Killian? Robin? FUCK!" Emma yelled, "SHIT"

Regina tried once more to try to wake her.

"Jefferson? Graham? Son of a bitch!"

Her body started to shake, as if she was trying to run. Regina shot up and sat there not wanting to get kicked or hit in any way.

"No...NO. Back up! Stay back!" Emma cried.

There must be something Regina could do. There has to be, she became worried about all the demons Emma was going though.

"Stay awa..." Emma cried out before her body became still once more. Regina started to panic. What was it that she just relived? All she could do was look at Emma. She knew Emma was still breathing by the way her chest rise and fell at a fast but steady pace. Then it hit her, everything Emma had just told her, that was what she was reliving. She knew just than that Emma is reliving the hell she was put though over seas. She had an idea and she hopped that it would at lease ease those horrid dreams she was having. So she slid back down on the bed, the moment triggering another dream.

"No, no stay back!" Emma cried out, kicking her legs, attempting to move away from what or whoever it was. Regina hurried herself in getting back under the covers.

"Back off you bastard! Your not getting shit out of me!" Emma said, with a little more confidence than she had before.

Regina moved closer to Emma, Emma than becoming silent. Freezing Regina in her spot. A soft moan slipped past Emma's lips her breath hitched in her chest as a sob escaped pass her lips. This was the moment Regina had to make her move. She wrapped her arms around her again, moving her body so she was right up against Emma. She became one with Emma, her body jerking at the new contact of Regina, as another sob came. Regina whispered in her ear.

"I'm right here Emma, your okay. I'm right here dear."

Emma jerked away turning in her sleep onto her other side, now facing Regina. That's when she noticed the tears stains that were left on her cheeks. It broke Regina's heart, to just see all the pain and terror she has and is still going though. Regina moved to wrap her arms around her once more, but this time the second Regina's hand touched Emma, she shot out of her slumber and sat straight up in the bed.

"DON'T YOU DAR..." Emma started to yell.

She took a look around not knowing where she was at first. Her eyes looking into Regina's as she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"R-Regina?" She asked, "Is...is this a dream?" Her eye's started to tear up again.

Regina slowly sat up and took Emma's hands in her own. "No dear, you are not dreaming. This is all real." She explained.

"Re-really?" Emma asked on the verge of tears again.

"Yes dear, see look." Regina said as she moved slowly from the bed and walked over to the side Emma was on. As Emma sat there, fear completely consuming her face.

"No...stop! Stay there!" Emma said, moving up from the bed with her arms extended out towards Regina.

"Okay, than what can I do to show you that this is real?" Regina asked, "What can i do to help you right now?"

Emma stood there thinking, fear striking though her core.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked as she stood there by the bed not taking her eyes off of Regina.

"You are in my room, in my house, in Storybrook. We both had a little too much to drink, and it started storming quite bad outside. So we decided you were going to stay here tonight." Regina paused as she looked into Emma's emeraled green eyes, "May I come closer?" She asked seeing that she was still at the foot of the bed, as Emma stood still rooted to her spot by the side table at the head of the queen size bed.

"Yeah, but...you move slowly and keep your hands where i can see them." Emma answered her, to which Regina nodded. Her hands up by her face and her eyebrows raised. Regina took one step at a time, slowly making her way over to Emma. Regina turned the corner of the bed, still stairing at Emma. She got to the middle of the bed, just three feet away from Emma before Emma told her to stop, to which Regina stopped dead in her tracks. Emma began to look Regina over. Still not sure what to think of the situation.

"Sit on the bed." Emma told Regina, pointing to the edge of the bed.

Regina took her seat on the edge of the bed. Emma moved and stood in front of her, just standing there. She reached out and touched Regina's hair, than her cheek, and over her lips. Her touch soft yet firm, she knelt in front of Regina, her eyes never leaving Regina's.

"See...this is real, I am real, not a dream." Regina said softly, "You are home Emma."

"Home? I...Im home?" Emma asked as the tears she was holding back finally fell freely.

"Yes dear, you are home." Regina answered as her hand slowly made its way up to cup Emma's face. "You are home, and I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

Emma burred her head in Regina's lap as she began to sob. All Regina could do was try to sooth the blonde, she ran her fingers though her hair as she cried in her lap. After a few moments Regina broke the silence.

"Emma dear, let's move back to the bed, I don't want you to become stiff."

Emma just nodded as she raised her head and Regina whipped away her tears. They both stood up and took a minuite for Emma to gather her composure. Emma took a deep breath and let it go, she than nodded and moved to the bed whipping the tears away that had fell. Regina went to move back to her side of the bed when she felt Emma's hand on her arm.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked

"Can..." Emma paused "Can you lay here so I can hold you?" She asked her eyes pleading with Regina to say yes. Her eyes looking much like ones of a puppy dog.

Regina's heart melted, how could she deny this woman anything?

"Sure dear, whatever you need to ease your thoughts, I'm more than willing to do." Regina told her with a soft smile.

And with that Emma moved over on the bed as Regina climbed into bed. They both go under the covers and seconds after Emma had both her arms around Regina, moving her closer to her until she felt the heat from Regina's body on hers. It wasn't long before Emma's exhaustion got the better of her, and she was out like a light. Regina held onto Emma as she, herself, drifted off to sleep. Emma woke up with a horrible headache the next morning. She rolled over in hopes to find Regina still in bed with her. But she was met with an empty bed, she noticed the curtains were pulled closed so the sun couldn't light up the room. Emma had a confused look on her face. She than looked over at the side table where she saw three cards, one glass of water, and a medicine bottle cap. One card said 'Read Me', the second card that sat next to the bottle cap said 'Eat Me', and the last card that sat next to the glass of water said 'Drink Me'. She shook her head and smiled as she grabbed the aspirin and water taking the medication and setting the glass back down, she reached for the card that said 'Read Me', and unfolded the card.

_"Emma,  
__I hope you slept well last night. If you haven't already noticed I have placed some aspirin and water next to you to take for the headache I'm sure you have. Please take them, it will help I promise. Since you are reading this, that means I have not returned yet. Please stay in bed, I shouldn't be long. Just rest up until I return. And feel free to use anything you need in my bathroom to freshen up for the day. You are more than welcome to take a shower. I shall see you when I return.  
__Regina."_

Emma smiled as she laid back down in bed and stretched out her body to get rid of any kinks she was sure she had. She yawned as she rolled over and climbed out of bed. She stretched once more, as she reached her arms up and arched her back to the point where the tank top she was wearing started rising up showing off her tone stomach. Regina walked into the room that moment carrying a tray with two plates of food and two cups of coffee.

"I made some breakfast, thought you might be hun..." Regina stopped, taking in the sight of Emma as she stretched.

Emma turned to face Regina, standing in the doorway. She gave the brunette a smile and walked over to her looking down at the tray.

"You made breakfast? For me? Why?" Emma asked excited for a home cooked meal.

"Yes dear, I did. I wasn't quite sure what you liked, so I figured steak and egg's with some home fries. I made you breakfast because I can." Regina smiled "Now do please sit down on the bed so i can say i made you breakfast in bed." She laughed as Emma smiled and moved towards the bed.

Emma sat down on the bed by the headboard as Regina made her way towards the bed. She placed they tray in between her and Emma, she took her seat on the bed. She reached for her cup of coffee and took a heaping sip, moaning at the hot liquid as it swept down her throat. Emma reached for her cup as well.

"Mmm, this coffee is fantastic." Emma purred, "What all did you put in it?"

"Well it's actually just French Vanilla creamer." Regina replied

"Well if your food taste anything like your coffee, I'm about to look like a total fat kid. I haven't had a home cooked meal in over two years."

Regina said nothing and just handed Emma her plate, fork, and knife. Than she grabbed her's, she looked over at Emma and nodded her head towards her plate. Regina started eating her food just as graceful as always. While Emma scarfed down her egg's and home fries in mear seconds. Regina just laughed.

"What?" Emma asked with a mouth full of food.

"Did I do well?" Regina laughed once more.

"Mmm, you did an amazing job babe..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. Hey guys I'm so sorry that it has been a while since I last posted, I am posting these chapters as I write them. I had gone though a writers block, and than life smacked me in the face, and than I had gotten sick. Than work at my job picked up, we are working 50+ hours right now, and than I got sick again. So my writing has suffered over the last few months. Also I would like to thank you guys for the kind works of encouragement. They were much needed. Please let me know what you guys thing, and if you would like to see something happen or just want to throw an idea out there, let me know. Who knows it might just end up in the story! A big shout out to my girl Kirby! You kept pushing me to finish this chapter. I'm sure if you didn't this story might have ended here. So at last, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!**_

It has been a week since Emma had returned home. Trying to get back into the swing of things, Emma had told Henry that today was going to be all about spending time with him. There is no doubt that Emma had missed spending quality time with her son. She wanted to make up for the two years she has missed. She spent all night, the night before, talking to Regina telling her what her plans she had made for her and Henry that next day. Regina had suggested that she could make them both dinner. Over the past two years Regina had gotten close with Henry, and Ruby. Her and Henry would spend time together baking and cooking, Henry seemed to have found a second mother with it came to Regina. So Emma agreed to dinner at Regina's place. It was early morning when Henry came to wake up Emma. But much to his surprise when he jumped on the bed Emma turned and grabbed him pulling him to the bed and started tickling him. Laughter filled the air as the two of then just lived in that moment. Once Henry had surrendered they laid in bed for a moment, just smiling at the fact that they were finally home and together again.

"So how do you like living in Storybrook kid?" She asked

"It's a nice little town, plus I love that I can see Ruby and Granny all the time now. The people here are nice and the kid's around here are cool too." Henry replied

"So you like it there more than the city?"

"Yeah the city is too crowed, too many people." He paused "Plus Regina the Mayor, she pretty awesome." He smiled

"Oh is that so?" She laughed "Yeah she's a friend I met before I had to leave last time. She's pretty cool."

Henry looked at his mother as they laid on the bed and than jumped on top of her and started bouncing.

"Oh yeah? Is she pretty or is she just pretty cool?" He joked with her.

He knew that Emma did not date men, and she knew he was okay with that, but she had never really dated anyone. So Henry saw that spark in her eye's when she started talking about Regina. That's when he knew that he needed to get them together.

"Okay kid I give, I surrender!" She laughed, "You win!"

Henry laughed as he moved off of the bed, "So what is the plan for today ma?" He asked

"Well I figured we go get some breakfast at the diner, than we could go to the pier and fish for a bit. Than we need to stop by the club maybe you could help me with redoing a few things there." She paused with a smile crawling across her face, "Or maybe we can have a lip syncing battle?!"

Henry's eyes widen as an evil smile curled at his lips, "Oh you're SO on!" He said as he ran out of her room and down the stairs from the loft. "Come on ma! I'm starving!"

Once they ate their breakfast and their attempt at fishing at the pier, which ended up with a fish hook being pulled out of Emma's thigh and Henry being pushed in the water for laughing at her. They ended up at The Rabbit Hole so Emma could get ideas to redo the place and get some paper work done. So this lip syncing war could proceed. Henry had given her some good ideas for the bar from different art on the walls, to possibly opening early for a lunch crowd. It was about two hours later that Emma had finished her paper work, to which Henry grabbed a mic and turned to Emma and said,

"You ready to be blown away?"

All Emma could do was laugh and sit down while Henry put on his song. The music started to play and Emma's eyes widen, her jaw dropped to the floor as she shook her head. The music filled the empty club, as Henry put on a show for his mother. Henry worked the little stage, shaking his hips and his head. Doing all the hand moved that were in the video that he had watched constantly while Emma was doing paper work. Emma was half tempted to just get up on stage. Emma knew she really had to up her game with her choice now. As the song came to an end, Emma stood up and clapped as her son dropped the mic and walked off stage.

"Beat that ma!" He said with a smug smile.

"Oh don't you worry about me. I'd be more worried about how you will feel after I lay the smack down on you kid!" She said as she ruffled his shaggy hair.

At that moment Ruby walked into the club to start the prepping that needed to be done.

"RUBES!" Emma and Henry both yelled.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Ma challenged me to a lip syncing battle!" Henry said

"Oh really now?" Ruby asked moving to sit at the stool at the bar.

"Oh yeah, I just set the bar REAL high too! I just preformed to 'Bootylicious' by..."

"OH MY GOD! By Destinys Child! No you didn't!?" Ruby cut him off, the excitement sprayed across her face, "I SO have to see you do it again H!"

Henry turned and looked at Emma who just nodded as she smiled. So once again the music filled the room and Ruby's eye lit up. Henry used every inch of that stage attempting to shake his ass as his whole body moved across the stage. Ruby busted out laughing as Henry started doing the running man and than the cabbage patch. Emma rolled her eyes as she started laughing.

"Yupp that's your son alright." Ruby said as she patted Emma on the back. The music came to an end and they both clapped as Henry bowed.

"H! That was the best thing I have ever seen!" Ruby said as Henry sat next to her.

"Thanks Rubes! Now its ma's turn!" He said looking at Emma, "Good luck ma!" He laughed.

"Okay kid, I got you!" She said as she moved to the stage and put her song on. The music started playing and the first words came as Emma jumped up and down three times and she mouthed "Bye Bye Bye". The blonde gave her very own version of the video she grew up watching. Ruby sat there as her best friend worked the stage. Henry's jaw was hanging open as Emma stuck the last move as the song ended. Henry stood up with his hands in the air and shook his head.

"Okay, you win! There is no way I could ever beat that!" Henry said as Ruby all but fell out of her seat laughing.

"Now that was a show!" Ruby laughed, "Em! We should do a karaoke night!"

"Yeah ma! Make it like a family night thing!" Henry added.

"That's not a bad idea. How about we make it every Friday night from 6-9? Emma expressed.

"So will we do this tomorrow night or next week?" Ruby asked.

"Do we have the means to do it tomorrow?" Emma asked back.

"Let me check the stock and what not and I will let you know." Ruby said with a smile. "Wanna help H?"

"Yeah sure!" He replied as he jumped from his seat and started walking to the back room.

It wasn't long before their voiced faded and Emma was left alone. She sat for a moment and than decided to play more songs just to kill some time before dinner. She attached her phone to the karaoke machine and scrolled though her music. She stopped on a song and smiles, tapping on the screen she sets the phone down and walked over to the bar. The song started up and Emma couldn't help but smile. This is one of her favorite songs, mainly because it reminds her of Regina and the first time they met.

"Its been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town.  
This time I'm not leaving without you."

Emma sang along with the song as she moved from behind the bar and sat back down in a chair on stage. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, running her fingers though her long blonde locks.

"You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'll give anything again to be your baby doll."

She stood up shaking her head and walked over to the wall on the right side of the stage. Throwing her hands up against the wall, leaning into it.

"This time I'm not leaving without you  
I said sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heals on,  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
made love the first time and you said to me." 

* * *

Regina was finishing up with her paper work at the end of the day. She was excited for later that night. Regina knew Emma was going to be spending all day with Henry. Emma had told her about the plans she had before dinner. It was only three o'clock when she was finished at the office. So she decided to stop by where she knew Emma would be and ask what would be a good idea for dinner. She wasn't sure what Henry would want to have, plus she just couldn't stay away from Emma. It is as if she is being pulled to her. She gets into her car and drives over to The Rabbit Hole. She looked into the rear view mirror checking her hair, fluffing it out as she ran her hands though it. She opened her door stepping out of her vehicle, and walked to the door. She vaguely heard the music as she reached the door of the club. She pushed on the door slowly and walked in.

"Something, Something about this place  
Something about lonely night and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Storybook gal,  
Yeah, something about baby your and I  
Its been two years since I let you go  
I couldn't listen to a joke or a Rock-N-Roll  
Muscle cars drove a truck straight though my heart."

Emma punched the wall showing her frustration the last two years put her though. She turned her head to the side, her blonde hair falling in her face. She didn't see nor hear the door open and Regina walk in. Regina saw that Emma was not aware that she had entered the club, so she sat quickly in the corner by the door. Regina knew Emma could sing but never heard her. Emma than spun around to the center stage with one arm stretched out in front of her and the other on her chest.

"On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold  
with a guitar humming and no clothes  
this time I'm not leaving without you, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I said sit back down where you belong  
in the corner of my bar with your high heals on  
sit back down on the couch where we  
made love the first time and you said to me"

Regina could only sit there in awe, watching the beautiful blonde express herself through the song. She could see all the pain and hurt that Emma is going though. She wants to help ease that pain, to help Emma any way she can., and than it dawned on her. The song, the song she was singing it's for her. And in that moment Regina stood up and started to sing with her.

"Something, something about this place..."

Regina walks out of the corner as Emma's eyes go wide and her voice fades and her jaw drops.

"Something 'bout lonely night and my lipstick on your face." Regina sings though a smile as she slowly walks towards Emma. "Something, something about my sexy Marine gal

Yeah something about baby you and I"

Regina flicks her hair over her shoulder and smiles as she reaches Emma. Emma returns the smile as she reaches for her hand. They both sing the rest of the song.

"You and I, you, you and I  
You, you and I, you, you and I  
you and I, you, you and I  
Oh yeah, I'd rather die without you and I"

Ruby and Henry were just getting ready to walk out until Ruby heard Emma and Regina's voices singing together. She pushed Henry against the wall with her hand over his mouth. She raised one finger to her mouth making a soft "sh" sound. All Henry could do was nod, they both slowly poked their heads around the door frame. They watched them as they interacted with each other.

"We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent  
'cause you can't buy a house in heaven  
there's only three men that i'ma serve my whole life  
it's my daddy, Nebraska, and Jesus Christ  
There's something, something about the chase two whole years."

Regina pauses as Emma proceeds to sing,

"I'm a New York woman, born to run you down  
so have my lipstick all over your face  
Something, something about just knowing when its right"

Regina than cuts Emma off with a kiss, the kiss was long and passionate, hands upon hips and curled in hair. Only to be broken apart by Regina as she softly sang "Baby you and I." As the music ended.

Emma and Regina stood there for a moment just taking it in. Regina broke the silence first.

"I came by to see what you and Henry wanted for dinner tonight."

"Oh, um... good question. You know all I need is just a good home cooked meal." Emma smiled, "Let's ask Henry."

Ruby and Henry quickly moved from the door frame just as they heard Emma calling for them.

"Hey Henry?!" Emma yelled

Henry walked out as Ruby followed behind,

"Yeah Ma?" He answered

"Regina stopped by to see what we wanted for dinner. What ya thinking kid?" She asked

"Umm.." He thought, "What about stir fry?"

The two woman looked at each other and with a look they agreed.

"Sounds good to me kid."

"I'll get everything ready and all you need to do is be there by 7." Regina said with a smile, "And don't worry I have the perfect idea for desert in mind." She says looking at Henry.

They all sat at the table in Regina's dining room talking about their day, making small talk over dinner. Henry being himself started making small talk about Emma and Regina. About how awesome it was to have his mother home, to when she was away how much time he spent with Regina. Once everyone was finished their food Henry insisted on taking everyone's plate and giving everyone an apple turnover with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The rest of the night went on as if they have done this every night for years, talking, laughing, and joking. Something Emma wished she never missed out on for the last two years.

"Hey Regina?" Henry questioned

"Yes Henry?" Regina replied

"Could we stay..." Henry was cut off by Emma,

"Henry lets not intrude kid!"

"Oh it's quite alright dear." Regina laughed "Yes you may stay here. The Xbox is still in den if you wish to play it for a little while."

Emma looked at Regina with a smile.

"Can i sleep in bed with you?" Emma asked softly as she smiled.

"Why of course dear. Where else would you sleep?" Regina smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N. Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, this started out as an idea that just blossomed into this whole chapter. Please do keep the reviews coming i love hearing what you guys thing about this story. This has become the longest story I have written. Thank you so much for your support, so this chapter of smut is for you guys! Please leave a review! Thanks again! JS_**

As the hours passed Henry had grown tired. Regina made up a bed for him in one of the guest rooms at the end of the hall from hers. Emma tucked him in and said her goodnight

"Hey ma.." Henry softly spoke

"Yeah kid?"

"Could you turn on some music so i can fall asleep easier?"

"That's up to Regina kid." Emma said as she looked back at Regina, who gave a reassuring nod and pointed to the desk in the corner of the room.

When Emma turned her head she found a radio, which looked to be brand new, sitting om the desk. She walked over and turned it on and to a station that Henry agreed to. The music of soft jazz filled the room.

"Thanks ma." Henry said as he turned over in bed. "Night ma, goodnight Regina."

"Night kid.."

"Goodnight Henry, sweet dreams."

They both walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Would you like a glass of cider?" Regina asked

Emma smiled and answered with a nod as she followed the brunette down the stairs to the study. Regina walked over to the fire place and grabbed two glasses and the cider.

"Thanks for the invite to dinner and allowing us to stay."

Regina placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured them both a glass.

"Of course dear, I do love to spend time with him. He's such a bright and smart child." Regina paused as a smile stretched across her face. "Oh and I do love spending time with you as well.."

Emma smiled as she grabbed her glass, "Oh you do know?"

Regina reached for her glass and raised it to her mouth, slowly taking a sip allowing the amber liquid to slowly descend down her throat.

"Why of course dear." Regina smiled, taking another sip.

Regina moved to sit next to Emma on the couch, she took in the sight of the blonde sitting next to her now. She could smell the faint mix of Emma's perfume, which smelled like cinnamon, and a musky smell that allowed Regina to know just how aroused Emma was. And there she sat looking up and down at the blonde. Her hair flowed with curls over her shoulders and down her back. The white short sleeve button up, which was left unbuttoned with a black tank underneath. And her jeans, oh gods her jeans. Regina could have sworn that they were painted on to her. The way that they hugged around her legs and thighs, it had Regina dripping with her own arousal.

All Emma could do was try to not down her drink in one gulp. When Regina made her way over to the couch and sat down beside her she took a giant gulp from her glass.

_Stay cool Swan... You have dealt with worse than this!_

Emma turned and looked at Regina taking in the site of her as well. Her short brown hair coming just above her shoulders with a bit of a curl at the ends, her red blouse perfectly pressed and ever button but the top three buttoned allowing just enough of her cleavage showing. And her skirt, pencil knee length black skirt that left Emma licking over her lips. Emma could feel the pool of wetness growing between her legs with the toxic mixture of both of their arousal's flowing pass their senses, making them drunk on each other.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" Regina asked, breaking the silence.

"I did, it was delish!" Emma answered.

Regina laughed as she placed her hand on Emma's. Emma started to blush, than took Regina's glass and placed it on the table. She moved closer to the brunette and smiled. Regina's heart started to race when Emma turned to look at her. Her breath hitching in her chest, her brain racing a mile a minute.

"Do you want to umm...go to bed?" Emma asked

"If that is what you want dear, let's finish our..."

Before Regina could get the words Emma downed the rest of her drink. Regina's eyes widen and she did the same with her's. Emma than grabbed Regina's face and planted a passionate, long wanton kiss on her lips. Emma picked Regina up off the couch, Regina wrapping her legs around Emma's hips, her hands tangled in Emma's blonde hair. They broke apart but just for a brief moment, just long enough for them to catch their breath. Their lips met once more, this time Emma started walking towards the stairs, making their way up them and to Regina's room. Once inside the room Emma kicked the door shut as Regina reached behind her and locked the lock. Emma walked over to the bed and threw Regina down. They both smiled in the moonlight that filled the room, full well knowing there things were going, knowing that they needed to be as quiet as possible.

Regina placed her hand out towards Emma, "Here place this at the bottom of the door." She said as she reached around the bed and pulled out a small thick blanket. "This should muffle any noise that dares to escape out lips." She smiled.

Emma smiled and took the blanket from Regina and placed it at the foot of the door. Granted the walls were thicker than the other houses in Storybrook, Regina still wanted to take the extra step just to make sure. By the time Emma turned back around there was a full naked Regina spread out waiting to be taken by the blonde. Emma had to take a moment to catch her breath. She doesn't know how she got out of her skin tight clothes so fast, but it only made that throbbing between her legs worse. She slowly started walking towards the bed unbuttoning her jeans and letting her shirt slide off her shoulders.

Emma reached the bed and Regina sat up only to slowly push down her jeans. Much to Regina's surprise Emma had forgone wearing any underwear at all. Regina just sat there taking in the moment. The intoxicating smell of Emma's personal perfume. She wrapped her hands around Emma's waist and pulled her into her. Regina's lips crashed into Emma's wet folds, her tongue slipped between each fold circling around her clit. Emma let out a moan that made Regina hum for more. Regina pulled Emma on top of her, losing the feeling of her on her lips.

"Sit on my face." Regina whispered.

Emma placed one leg on either side of Regina's head as she turned around and lowered herself to Regina.

"Spread your legs than, because I want to have you cumming when I do." Emma replied

And with that Regina forced Emma down onto her lips once again. Another moan escaped Emma's lips as she crashed into Regina's core. Regina licked and sucked on Emma's clit bringing her to the edge quickly, but Regina wouldn't let her go over just yet. Emma was in a whole new world with Regina wrapped around her. To Emma the world disappeared, the only thing she was worried about was the woman that was currently under her. Emma's mouth never left Regina's clit, still sucking and licking, she could feel Regina's body starting to twitch. Regina was close to releasing her much needed orgasm, and with that Emma stopped. She got up and stood at the side of the bed.

"Get over here now!" Emma demanded as she pointed to the edge of the bed.

Regina moved slowly to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees.

"Now lay on your back." Emma demanded once again.

And just as she was told Regina was on her back with her legs off the side of the bed.

There Regina laid, right in front of Emma. Spread wide and waiting for Emma to take her. It has been a long time since Regina had been with anyone. Actually the last person was Emma before she left. Regina knew there was something about Emma, and she couldn't just give up or let her go like so many had told her to do. Regina wanted and needed Emma in more ways than one.

Just the sight of Regina spread out just for her had her arousal dripping down her. Emma dropped down to her knees, she grabbed both of Regina's legs and gently placed them on her shoulders. She glanced up Regina's tone tan body and locked eyes with her.

With their eyes never breaking away Emma softly said, "Do not close or take your eyes off of me. And if you do, there will be consequences! Understand?"

Regina nodded. secretly loving being told what to do in bed. And when Emma was the one doing it, it took it to a whole new level of excitement for Regina.

"Good, now be the good little girl I know you are..."

And with that Emma's mouth was over Regina's core. Regina bit her lip to suppress the moans that threatened to escape. With their eyes still locked on each other Emma licked and sucked Regina into oblivion. Each time Regina tried moving Emma's grip on her legs became tighter. Emma could feel the burning between her legs growing with every lick, and every suck. But she never let up, she ran her tongue over Regina's clit, earning her a buck from Regina. To which Emma licked over her once again. She could tell Regina was right on the edge, and knew it wouldn't take much more before she fell over. With her mouth still sucking over her core, Emma brought up her hand and inserted two fingers inside of Regina. She could feel her walls wrapping around her two fingers as they worked her from the inside.

"Now cum for me." Emma said with thick desire.

With one last suck and thrust of her fingers, Regina came hard with a moan that echoed through Emma's ears. Rising off from her knees to her feet, Emma climbed over top of Regina and kissed her allowing her to ride out her climax. Without missing a beat Regina rolled both of them over, Emma now on her back and Regina on top of her.

Emma laughed, "Sneaky, I love that about you." Emma smiled in the moonlight.

"Well when I see you in nothing but a tank top, even I do things I normally wouldn't do."

"Is that so?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina smiled.

"Oh I would very much so!" Emma said with a grin.

"Well I'm not one for showing all my tricks at one time," Regina said as she slowly started lifting up Emma's top, "But I will show you one more."

Regina reached over to her side table and opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a double sided dildo.

"Now I will use this because you and I will cum together." Regina explained.

"Mmm, yes please, Madam Mayor."

"Now do be a good little girl, Ms. Swan, and spread those wonderful legs of yours." Regina purred.

And just as she was told to do, Emma opened her legs. With a smile Regina inserted one end into Emma and than the other end inside herself. Both let out a moan that they could not suppress. Regina slowly lowered herself towards Emma as she pulled themselves towards each other.

"Oh Emma..."

"Mmm Regina..."

Regina started thrusting her hips, her legs either side of Emma, who is now in a somewhat seated position. But slightly leaned back resting on one hand. With each thrust Regina made Emma matched. Picking up momentum Regina's head fell back as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Emma, don't stop, make me cum!" Regina moaned.

Emma leaned closer to the brunette and pulled her closer so there was no space between them. Emma took Regina's head in her hands and wrapped her other hand around her waist. She started thrusting harder and faster, both on the edge of ecstasy holding off for the right moment.

"Cum with me Regina." Emma breathed into her ear softly.

And with that breathy demand they both thrusted once more and Emma fell back as Regina fell on top of her. They road out their shared orgasm together, laying there on the bed for a while just living in the moment.

"Man you really do know how to make a girl tired." Emma softly laughed.

Regina moved to put away the toy, and turned around to Emma with a loving smile on her face.

"Only for you my dear."

Regina moved to the top of the bed and motioned for Emma to join her, They got under the covers and with in moments they both fell soundly asleep holding each other in their arms.

Regina laid there with Emma's arms around her, Regina loved this feeling. Feeling Emma there with her, she thought she would never feel that again after Emma had left. She knew she didn't want to let this go. She needed Emma, in more ways than one. She wanted to see where things would go with Emma.

"Emma...I believe I'm falling in love with you." Regina whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The air was muggy, thick with the humidity. Emma opened her eyes only to be met with darkness. Her breathing heavy, she tried to move, her hands tied together, her legs tied to the legs of the chair she was sitting on. She struggled to get free with a grunt. A deep voice came from her right, it was muffled, but she was able to understand what the man had said. _"She's awake."_ The sound of heavy boots walking towards her, her heart started racing faster. The bag that was placed over her head was suddenly ripped off of her head, the brightness of the sun scorching her eyes, which have been used to the darkness for god only know how long. Her eyes clamped shut to keep out the light. She felt the barrel of a gun under her chin, forcing it up. She slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light.

"You still alive I see." The man spoke

"Fuck you prick!" Emma spat back than spit in his face. Which earned her a hard slap across the face.

"I see you like things the hard way." The man spoke again, "Now I will ask again, and if I get same answer as last time, well we all knows what happens." The man laughs, and the others joined in.

Emma wasn't about to give up any vital information about her crew or anything else that had to do with her brothers and sisters. She has lost track with how long she has been captive for. All she knew was never give any information. So she shifted back in her chair and took a good look at the man standing in front of her. He was tall, about 6'5, dressed in what seems to be their army greens, with an AK47 in both hands. His skin a dark caramel color, a beard that was full of grey hairs and grown out to his chest.

"I don't know about you, bud, but I'm not planning on telling you anything." Emma said with a smug smile

The man laughed at the blonde, right before he took the butt of the gun and clocked her on the left side of her head. She felt limp as she fell to the ground still attached to the chair. Blood spilling from her mouth onto the dirt that surrounded her. The men left and closed the door to the room behind them.

"No you lay there and rethink your answer." The man said though the bars on the door that was used as a window at one point.

Emma laid there thinking about how she needs to do something, anything to get the hell out of there. These beating would come about every two hours she was able to calculate. So she had two hours to come up with a plan before hell broke lose again. She kicked her legs trying to break the legs on the chair, as she kicked one of the ties on her leg slipped off the leg of the chair making her leg free. _No they can't be that stupid _she thought. But as she did the same with the other leg her eyes got big. _No..._

Could they really be that stupid? She started to slid up off the chair and stood up. She knew she needed her hands in front of her to have somewhat of a chance against the men the guns. She went over to the clay wall of the room shes been stuck in. _Okay Swan, you know what needs to be done...Its gonna hurt, but it needs to be done! _Emma shook her head and rammed her shoulder into the wall knocking it right out of socket. She was able to muffle the groan that threaten to escape. She bent down and was able to get her arms in front of her, seeing that her hands were tied with an old rope and both her wrist were bloody from the friction from the rope. She popped her shoulder back into place before she took the rope to her mouth to get it untied to free her hands.

After a few moments of prying the rope free, she was finally able to use her hands once more. It was quiet, more so than usual. Emma knew that was never a good thing. Either something big is about to happen, or they were planning for something big to happen. Either way Emma didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it. So she started searching for a weak spot in the wall. There always a weak spot when it came to these buildings made from clay.

In Emma's spear time around camp she would inspect each building she found around her in search for weak spots if she were ever in the situation that she was in now.

She searched the lower part of the wall, where she normally found each weak spot, and started hitting the wall every few feet. Once she got to the back left corner of the room she found a crack in the wall. She kicked it and clay came rolling off the wall like flakes of paint falling from an old fence. She quickly looked back at the door to see if anyone heard her. But there seemed to be no one around. So she turned back to the wall and started kicking it harder. After countless kicks she was able to kick through the wall. She peaked though the hole she kicked in the wall to see trucked filled with what looks like ammo boxes and larger rectangle boxes, which normally held weapons. Tan tarps draped over the back of the trucks to hid that boxes. There were men walking along the camp ground, each one holding an semi automatic machine gun. Emma knew if she were to get out she would have to sneak around the campground. So the best time to try and escape would be at night. _You'll have the night sky covering you..._ But how to get thought these beating until than. _Maybe they wont come back for the rest of the day. _She thought. Maybe...

She heard the heavy stomps of the boots once more, and she knew that later can not wait. She ran back to the chair where they left her placed her hands behind her back.

The door started to open after a loud click sounded from the lock. Two men entered, their guns placed at their sides. Emma looked up at them and thought that now is the time if it ever were the right time. The two men pick her up with the chair she was sitting in, and Emma took that moment.

Kicking out the knees on the guy to her left, while punching the guy to her right in the throat. They both scream out in pain, as Emma quickly turns and takes one of their guns and knocks them both out. She picks up the other gun, and searches each body for anything else that could be of use. She finds a 9MM and a hunting knife. She places the 9MM in the back of her pants, the knife in her hand, and the two semi autos around her back by the straps. She makes a run for the door when she hears the sounds of aircraft's approaching. She bolts out the door searching the hallways for anyone, but she finds no one. The aircraft's are getting closer and closer by the second. She turns down a hallway to find a dead end, and has to turn back. By now the aircraft's seem to be no more than a few 100 yards away. If she took anything away from her training she knew this for sure, she needed to get out and far away from this camp as soon as possible.

She ran back down the hallway, and tried to figure out which way was out. She finally made it to the door where she was met with two guards, who were unaware that she was right there. She knocked them both in the head with the butt end of the knife, fully knocking them both out. That's when she saw the aircraft's. And from the looks of it she knew they were bombers. She darted off to the left running pass the trucks the littered the site. The bomber planes were getting closer and closer, Emma was running for her life to get out of the area before the bombs were let lose. Emma just made it to the edge of the camp when she her the whistling of the bombs crashing down to the earth. The camp lit up in a blazing fire as the bombs connected to the camp site. Emma was knocked off her feet with the impact of the explosion. She turned to look back at the site as she was trying to catch her breath, that's when she saw the convoy of cars that entered the site.

The men jumped out of the car's and moved in groups towards the building that was still standing. The building that Emma had just came from. _They found me. They finally fucking found me!_ Emma thought. She rushed back to the building towards what she thought was her team. She reached the hummer, seeing there was no one inside. She rushed over to the door just as the men who rushed inside were coming out.

"Oh shit!" Emma said under her breath

She noticed that it was not her team. But it was the other men from this group that was holding her hostage. Without a second thought she reached for one of her semi autos from around her back, and just started lighting up the building as she backed away from it. She emptied the clip she had in that gun, and tossed it to the ground while grabbing for the other that was slung behind her and started shooting again. She backed up to the hummer, and ran to get into the drivers seat. She opened the door and was met with the back end of a gun right to the face. 

* * *

Regina was woken up by Emma's jerky movements while she was asleep.

"No, fuck you! You're not getting anything from me!" Emma yelled.

"Emma?" Regina whispered, but than realized that Emma was dreaming again. 

* * *

Emma couldn't see anything, it was back once again. "No, fuck you! You're not getting anything from me!" She yelled back at the men she knew were standing right there. One of the men took a swing at her and connected with her jaw. She grunted with pain as blood spilled pass her lips.

"Take her back to her cell."

She was picked up by two men, and was being drugged back to her cell. They took the bag off her head and tossed her into her cell where she fell hard down to the ground. Unlike last time her hands and feet were not tied. Emma got up and dusted herself off, and tried to look around to see if she could figure out where she was. From the look of things she actually never left the camp grounds. Emma sat down in the corner, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Regina, I'm so sorry for not telling you everything. I just wish I could have one last time with you." Emma said to herself. 

* * *

"...Regina...I'm sorry..." Emma softly spoke in her sleep.

Regina couldn't let her go on with this dream she was stuck in. It was killing her that for the last half an hour she couldn't wake the blonde. Emma would jerk from left to right, as if she were fighting to get away. Regina tried and tried but with no avail.

"Emma, darling, please wake up!" Regina tried yelling and shaking her. "Emma, please!"

Emma was in a deep sleep and it seemed like nothing would wake her up. Regina started crying because she couldn't save the blonde from her own dream. Tears started to fall when she heard Emma talking to her. That's when she got up and walked into her bathroom, and grabbed a glass of water.

"I'm sorry darling." Regina said just before throwing the cup of cold water in Emma's face.

Emma jumped up from her spot in the bed with a big gasp. Regina's eye widen as she fell to the bed and took Emma in her arms. Emma pushed Regina away, still not aware of where she was and who Regina was. Emma shook her head to clear out the fog that clouded her mind. And that's when she saw her. Regina sitting at the end of the bed. Her arms clutching at her chest, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"R-Regina?" Emma asked.

"Emma..." Regina sighed

"Did...did I?"

Regina shook her head, "No dear, you just pushed me away. Are...are you okay, can I come closer?" She asked

Emma basically leaped across the bed into Regina's arms. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm _so_ sorry!" Emma sobbed.

"It took me about an hour to wake you this time. They are getting worse." Regina paused and looked down at Emma as she rested her head in Regina's lap, "You, You were talking to me towards the end."

"I'm sorry Regina. They seem to be getting worse as each day passes." Emma said between each breath.

"Emma maybe you should go see Dr. Hopper." Regina suggested. "Or if you want, I'm more than willing to listen." She said as she was running her fingers though the blonde's tangled hair.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to lay down and hold you. If that's okay." Emma said as she lifted her head from Regina's lap.

"Okay dear, if that is what you wish." Regina replied.

Regina stood up and went to move to her side of the bed, but was stopped by Emma who scooted over enough for Regina to lay right next to her. With a soft smile and tilt of her head, Regina climbed into bed. Catching the time which read 3:45am.

"Regina..."

"Yes dear."

"I'm sorry that I keep waking you up when I'm here at night."

Regina turned into Emma's arms and cupped her face, "Darling, never be sorry for something you cant control. I'm just glad that you are back home, safe."

"You and Henry were the only reason why I made it out alive. I promised Henry I would came back home, and I promised that to you as well. Even though you never heard it."

Regina smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." She whispered

"For what? You two are what kept me going, and gave me a reason to come home."

"How about this lets rest now, and we will talk about this all tomorrow. Over breakfast." Regina said

Emma smiled, "Deal."

Regina turned back around and pulled the covers up over them. Emma scooting Regina as close to her as possible as if she were to wake up from another dream. Regina took Emma's arm under her's and brought Emma's hand up to her chest. It wasn't long for Regina to fall asleep, but Emma laid there just taking in the moment she was sharing with Regina. Watching her sleep, it was one of the best sights that Emma as ever witnessed. There was a voice in the back of her head that said this is just another dream. But Emma's heart was telling her it was all very real, and to never let her go.

Emma had a strange feeling that Regina would never leave her. And that night Emma promised herself and Regina that she will do anything to make them work. Anything, even if it came down to Emma going off to Dr. Hopper for help with her PTSD.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. Hey guys I'm so sorry in the delay in this chapter. But life hit me hard these last couple of months. Between working 2 jobs and than my grandmother going into the hospital. I have had a lot on my plate. But as I wanted to make sure I got this out as soon as I could, I have stayed up all night just to post this for you guys. So before I sit here thinking of more stuff to put into this chapter, I'm going to post this now. Please leave your thoughts in a review! I love to hear what you guys think of my first actual story. Since now this is the longest thing that I have written now. Thanks again! JS**_

A month has passed since that night at Regina's house. Emma went to Dr Hopper the next day asking for help, and as always he was more than happy to help Emma with whatever she needed help with. Emma's dreams haven't been as bad as they have been, and she was grateful to finally have a decent night's sleep. Though there have been a night or two where her dreams would come back full force, where she would wake up in a pool of sweat and Mary Margret running up the stair to her room to check and see if she was okay. It were those night where she was glad that Henry was a heavy sleeper.

Emma had just left Dr. Hoppers office after her weekly appointment, this one more later than her usual since she had to do some work over at the Rabbit Hole. She had Ruby taking over for the night so she could go home and spend some time with Henry and relax. Henry and Emma had just sat down to watch a movie when her cell phone started to go off, Emma smiled thinking that it was Regina calling, but when she saw who it was that smiled faded just a bit. Ruby was calling her, but for what, she thought.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

"Emma I need you down here now. I know you wanted to relax tonight, and you know i wouldn't call unless I really needed you. But Emma, it's Neal again..." Ruby said in a hush tone.

"Ruby, whats going on?" Emma asked sitting up on the couch.

"Emma, please just rush to get here. I can't really say over the phone." Ruby whispered.

"Shit, Ill be there in a minute." Emma said as she hung up the phone. "Hey kid I have to run to the club real quick."

"What for?" Henry asked leaning his head to the side.

"Not quite sure kid, but Ruby sounded pretty worried. Ill be back as soon as I can." Emma replied

"Okay ma, Do you want me to wait for you to watch the movie?" Henry asked.

"If you want, I haven't seen Divergent yet." Emma said

"Well I have seen it already, it's really good so I'll wait for you to get home." Henry smiled

"Okay kid." Emma smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Emma said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

The drive to the club wasn't long. As she pulled up to the club there wasn't much she could see other than people walking out, a lot of people walking out. So she parked her car right by the door, got out and walked into the club. What she walked into was not what she was expecting at all.

"Neal you need to leave. You don't work here anymore." Ruby told Neal who was standing behind the bar.

"Oh shut your mouth Ruby! No one asked you for your opinion. She can't come in here, where I have been working and than just fire me like she did! I will make her pay!" Neal slurred as he was grabbing for another bottle of liquor.

"Neal, it would be in your..."

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing Neal?" Emma yelled at the drunk.

"Oh well look at who decided to join the show!" Neal said as he flung his arm out to the side and the bottle that was in him hand crashed against the wall.

"Neal get the hell out now or I'm calling the cops!" Emma yelled.

"Oh your gonna call the cops? HA I'm not scared of the cops around here! What is...is...oh fuck it... what is he gonna do?" Neal slurred.

Emma walked over to the opening in the bar, "Neal I don't understand why you are here, but i suggest that you leave now!" She said once more in a warning tone.

"Or what Emma, what are you going to do? Huh?" Neal said as he made his way over to Emma.

Ruby took a step forward, trying to get between Emma and Neal, honestly for Neal's sake. Ruby knew Emma could hold her own against any man out there. I mean shit she did a couple of tours over seas. Ruby knew she could hold her own. But what Neal did next Ruby was not ready for. As ruby closed the gap between the three of them, Neal turned to Ruby and smacked her hard across the face. Causing the tall brunette to fall back against the wall. And that was the straw the broke the camels back.

The next thing Emma knows is shes sitting down at a table, as the Sheriff walks thought the door and Neal is knocked out bleeding on the floor. Emma looks down at her hands and sees the blood covering her knuckles.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened...What did I do?" Emma asked.

"Em. Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she walked over to where Emma was sitting.

"Ruby, what the hell happened...I blacked out. Hes...Hes not dead is he?" Emma asked.

"Hes still alive...though you did do a number on him. I almost couldn't pull you off of him. After I was able to get you off of him i call the sheriff." Ruby explained.

"Hello ladies. The name is David. I'm the sheriff in town." The tall blonde man said, "So who wants to explain to me what happened?"

Ruby pulled him aside and explained everything to David. And with a nod he turned to Emma and said "Well if this club ever gets to be too much for you, I would love to have you on my side, I could use another set of eyes around here."

Emma didn't really answer the man, she just sat there looking down at her hands that had blood still covering her knuckles. Ruby saw what Emma was fixated on, and hurried to grab a towel, ran it under water, and started to wipe off her hands.

"Em, are you okay?" Ruby asked worried for her best friend.

"Ruby, I...I have to go...I...can you get Henry and keep him tonight? I...I need to go somewhere...I can't stay here right now, or be alone tonight." Emma asked as she got up.

"Yeah sure, Ill take care of things here, and get Henry. Do you want him to know what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Ill call him." Emma answered as she walked out of the club.

Emma opened her phone and tapped on Henry's name, the phone rang three times before he answered. She explained to him what happened and that Ruby would be getting him soon. She told him that they will do movie night over again tomorrow night, and that there were going to be some big changes that were going to happen soon. Before they hung up they said their goodbyes and I love you's. Emma got into her car and started driving. She drove to the docks and just sat there, trying to calm down. She grabbed for her phone again seeing that it was 9:30, she opened her messages and tapped on Regina's name, and typed out a shot message. In hopes that the woman wasn't already in bed.

_**Hey are you up?**_

* * *

Regina had just finished her nightly routine before going off to bed, when she heard her phone go off. Not sure who it could be this late at night she walked over to where her phone was on the bed. When she unlocked her phone and saw it was Emma, a smile graced her face.

_Hello Emma, I am still awake. Is everything okay?_

**Would you mind if I came by?**

_I was actually about to get into bed, but I don't mind you coming by._

_**Okay cool, because I'm sitting outside in my car.**_

When Regina received the last text she heard the door bell ring, and three knocks.

Regina reached for her robe at the foot of the bed, and walked down stairs and opened the door to see a scared blonde standing in front of her. Regina's eyes widen at the vulnerable woman standing before her.

"Emma...are you okay? Come in...tell me what happened." Regina said as she moved to the side and took Emma's hand and led her inside.

"You got any of the homemade cider?" Emma asked.

"Yeah lets go into the study." Regina said leading the way to the study.

Emma tried her best to remember everything that happened, but as much as she tried she still couldn't remember what happened between the time that Neal hit Ruby to when the Sheriff walked in. All Emma knew was that when she finally came to, and saw the blood on her knuckles it sent her back to when she was taken hostage and being beaten for days on end.

"I, I just blacked out Regina...I don't know what happened." Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"You were protecting your friend, and yourself dear. It's okay." Regina explained.

"But the blood, all the blood that was on my hands. I..."

Regina took Emma's hand into hers, and looked into her eyes.

"Emma, dear, you did nothing wrong. You were defending yourself against a drunken idiot."

"I didn't want to hurt him, i tried...so hard not to hurt him." Emma said as a lump grew in her throat and tears started to fill her eyes.

"I know, but he left you with no choice." Regina tried explaining.

"I could have killed him. Ruby said she almost couldn't get me off of him. I would have killed him if she wasn't there."

"But you didn't, because she was there."

Emma took the last swig of her drink, and filled it back up only to down the amber liquid again.

"I think I'm going to give the club to Ruby, and just find another job." Emma said.

"If that is what you want to do dear, than do it. What kind of job are you looking to do?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. The sheriff, umm David, i think that was his name, offered me a job with him." The blonde said as she sat back on the sofa.

"Sheriff Nolan? He does have a good eye for someone with talent. And if he asked you to join him that's saying something. Because in all the years of him being Sheriff he has never taken on a partner." Regina explained.

"I just can't and don't want to handle going though this again. Neal has been harassing me every since i fired him, I have a son, I can't be worried about what Neal might do. I need another glass of cider." Emma said leaning forward and pouring another glass.

An hour had passed and Emma was completely drunk, not feeling a thing as she was showing Regina by poking at her face and other parts of her body. Emma had drank just about half the cider bottle before Regina took it away from her. Regina had indulged in a few drinks herself but not nearly as much as Emma. Although Regina was feeling quite tipsy herself.

"Yuunow Gina...I...I gotta tellz you dis.." Emma attempted to say.

"And what is that dear?" Regina asked.

"The entire time I was been held hos..hostt...fuck hostage" She said with a shake of the head trying to get her thought to slow down and come out right, "...all I wanted was to see you..." she said swinging her arm around and pointed at Regina, "And my baby boy. Dats all I wanted."

Regina smiled "Can I tell you something?"

"Suuuree" Emma said as she scooted closer to the brunette woman as if she was about to tell the best story ever!

"After you left, I started watching over and doing things with Henry because he was the closest thing that I had that reminded me of you." Regina admitted.

"Henry told me 'bout that. He adores you." Emma said with a sigh and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, "He enjoys the time you guys spend together."

"As I do with him as well." Regina said.

"I sleepy." Emma said through a yawn.

"Well lets go up to bed than dear. Do you need some help getting up?" The brunette asked.

"Naw i gotz dis!" Emma smiled as she attempted to get up and fell back down on the sofa, "Woah, ha ha i got all dizzy."

"Yeah that what I thought would happen. Here let me help you honey." Regina said as she pulled one of Emma's arms over her shoulder.

The walk up the stairs and to the bedroom took longer than normal, as Emma couldn't even really stand well. It was times like this where Regina wished that she could snap her fingers and they would magically be up in bed. But they were not in some fairy tale land, this was the real world where it took them twenty minuets to climb the stairs and walk to the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom and Regina was able to get Emma into the bed, she took her robe off and turned out the lights.

"Goonight Gina." Emma said softly

"Goodnight Emma."

Emma turned over in the bed and snuggled in close to Regina, wrapping her arms around Regina.

"You know, I have fallen in love with you, and one day I will marry you." Emma said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. Hey guys, so I know I ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger. I just didn't know where to really go after that. This chapter will pick up a little bit after the last. And since we are coming up on the holiday season, I thought that I would put some of the family feels into this. I'm not 100% sure as to how much longer this story will go because I have been getting writers block a lot lately. So if you would like for me to continue please let me know. But it is possible that this may end within the next few chapters. Please send a review and let me know what you think. Thanks JS  
**_

It has been just over six months since Emma had returned home, and as much as Emma would love to say things have gotten back to normal, she would be lying to herself. Her dreams have been giving her fits lately, but talking to Dr. Hopper and Regina about them, she has been able to deal with her dreams much better than before. Granted there are still some nights where she wakes up with cold sweats, and thinks that shes still being held hostage, but all she has to do is call or wake up Regina, if shes not already awake or the one waking her. To which they would sit and talk in bed or they would end up going into the kitchen to have a cup of hot tea and talk about other things to sooth Emma. Regina has become Emma's saving grace, always being there when she needed her, and even being there for Henry.

Six months has come and gone and it was finally one of Henry's favorite holiday was finally right around the corner. Emma remembers taking Henry out trick-or-treating before she was shipped out. It was finally October 31. Henry had asked Emma to dress up with him this year, and how could one say no to the little brunette? Emma sure as hell couldn't. Henry had gotten into a show about zombies. So of course he wanted to dress up as characters from the show, and wanted Emma to dress up as one as well.

"The Walking Dead? I have never seen this show before Henry." Emma explained

"Ma, its a show about the end of the world, and zombies. And I have already picked out who you will be." Henry said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shit, and who would that be?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Well see I am going to be the main character Rick, he was sheriff before everything happened." Henry explained "And he has this group of people who have been with him since he woke up out of his coma. And out of all the people that he has, the only person that I would love to see you be would be Daryl, who is like Ricks right hand man. They are like brothers."

"Henry I know nothing about this show... So I don't know how this character acts." Emma explained.

Henry laughs, "Well honestly mom, you carry around a crossbow and all you have to do is look and act like a badass..." Henry gasps "Sorry mom" He says with wide eyes.

Emma laughs, "It's okay, I'll let that one side this time." She smiles. "But as much as I like being a badass, You know how I am Hen. How about this, show me one episode where you see a lot of Daryl and Ill go from there. It's only 2 I can watch that and we can figure something out."

"Okay, would you mind if Regina came with us?" Henry asked.

"You really like Regina don't you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," He said with a smile, "She's pretty awesome. Plus she keeps you happy."

"Oh yeah, is that so?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I have noticed that ever since you have been back home, you have been having bad nightmares. But the nights where we stay over her house, or when you spend time with her, your dreams seem to ease up on you." Henry said.

Emma's mouth opened the the words failed to spill past her lips. She has been spending just about every weekend over Regina's. Regina has become part of their little family every since Emma has made it back home. Between the weekend stays, to dinner nights, and movie nights Regina has made her way into the lives of Henry and Emma. Emma started to smile at the thought of that. And Henry took notice.

"Ma, do you like her? Like..like her, like her?" Henry asked.

Emma smiled as she lowered her head, "Yeah kid, I do. I'm pretty sure I'm actually falling in love her with. Are...is that okay with you?" Emma asked as worry spread across her face at the thought of her son possibly not liking the idea of her and Regina together.

Henry just looked at his mother and smiled. "Ma, if your happy, than I'm happy. You should know that!"

They both smile as Emma brings Henry into a hug. Emma's heart fluttered and a lump grew in her throat. Emma ruffled Henry's hair and cleared her throat, "So about this show. I'm going to be this Daryl guy, I need to see how he acts."

Emma and Henry sit down and watch an episode of The Walking Dead. Henry gave Emma the back story of what has happened up to the episode that they were watching, and just like Henry thought, Emma loved Daryl. Emma could relate to how Daryl feels and acts. She felt that they were one in the same. She had also taken noticed to this woman name Carol, and how Daryl and her act around each other. That's when the idea hit her. If Henry were to be Rick, and Emma were to be Daryl, it would only be fitting that Regina be Carol. And with that Emma reached for her phone and quickly typed out a quick message to Regina.

_**Hey, Henry asked if you would like to join us for trick-or-treating tonight. Would you like to join us?**_

_I would love to, but I do not have a costume._

_**Well, you don't have to worry about that. I can take care of your costume. Henry apparently had mine all figured out. I'm apparently going to be this guy named Daryl from The Walking Dead, which is some show he watches.**_

_Haha, I know that show, quite gruesome if you ask me. He tried to get me to watch it one day with him. Needless to say I agreed to play video games instead._

_**Haha, yeah that's my son. Well you are going to be one of the characters from the show. You will be Carol.**_

_As long as I don't have to have blood splattered all over me, I will be fine with that._

_**Wow, really? Like it was this easy? No strings, or anything?**_

_Yes, no strings. But I do have a question...who's idea was it for me to be this Carol character?_

_**Mine, Why?**_

_Have you seen this TV series?_

**_Just one episode..._**

_Haha, Okay. Should I come to you or will you be gracing me with your presence?_

_**We will be over by 5pm. Can't wait to see you. :)**_

_:) Can't wait._

5 o'clock rolled around and just as the clock struck 5 there was a knock on Regina's door. She walked from the kitchen into the foyer and to the door, with a turn of the handle on the door she pulled the door open. There stood Henry in a sheriff's outfit, a sand color shirt, a dark pair of pants, and a pair of cowboy boots, as well as a big brown sheriff's hat on. And Emma in a pair of torn jeans, a dark and dingy tank top, with her favorite pair of boots and a leather vest with wings stitched onto the back, in one hand she held a crossbow that she had borrowed from Granny, and in the other a bag full of clothes.

"Well, well, well look at who we have here. Your costumes are pretty awesome!" Regina expressed, "And I take it the bag is for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is for you. Don't say anything just put them on. Okay?" Emma asked as a smile spread across her face like wild fire.

Regina took the bag from Emma and told them to make themselves comfortable while she goes upstairs to change. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she placed the bag on the bed and opened it to find a pair of black boots, a tan blood stained pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve red shirt that also had blood stains on it, and a tan leather jacket. At first Regina was disgusted with what she had to wear, but than she thought back to the one episode that Henry had her watch, and than she realized that is was part of the character, to which she had to wear. Regina undressed and walked over to the bed where the bag still laid. When she reached into the plastic bag she heard the door open quickly and close just as quickly. She turned to look and see who it was, and just as she was about to turn around two hands slid around her hips, and a pair of lips landed on her ear is a soft kiss.

"Damn I think we need to cancel trick-or-treating this year. Maybe Henry wouldn't mind going off with Mary Margret..." Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina turned around fast in her arms and smacked Emma on the arm. "Emma Swan, you better not!"

Emma laughed, "I wouldn't do that to him, not after missing the last two years. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Regina smiled, "Now let me get dressed and we will be on our way."

Emma nodded as she sat down on the bed. Regina reached for the pants and tugged them up her legs and over her plump ass. Emma bit her lip to try and suppress the moan that threatened to slip past her lips. Regina than reached for the shirt and pulled that over her head and down her chest, She also pulled on the leather jacket, to which Emma opened her mouth once more,

"Well hello there..."

Regina just laughed as she reached for her boots, pulled them one and bent over to tie each boot. Which earned her a smack on the ass from Emma. Regina turned and gave the blonde her best death glare that she could, without giving away how turned on that made her. Emma threw her hands up and walked out of the room slowly making her way back down to Henry. Regina wasn't far behind, once she made it down to Henry and Emma they were all out the door, walking from house to house. Everyone was out trick-or-treating this year it seemed like to Regina. They walked all around the town and finished up their final stop at Granny's. Granny came out of the back and saw the three sitting at a booth, so she made her way over to them.

"Well look at who we have here, Rick, Daryl, and of course Carol. I love these costumes!" Granny laughed

"At least someone knew who we were!" Henry smiled, "Ma and Regina didn't know who they were!"

"Well of course not," Granny leaned towards Henry, "They are not as cool as I am" They both laughed

"Granny, no one could be as cool as you! Like EVER!" Emma smiled.

"Yeah you got that right!" Granny laughed, "So what can I get you guys tonight?"

"The usual Hen?" To which Henry Nodded, and Emma turned to Regina, "And a kale salad for you?" Emma asked Regina.

"No actually, I think I might have the same as you tonight." Regina smiled.

"Really?" Emma's eyes lit up

"Yeah, why not?" Regina smiled.

Granny nodded, "Okay 3 double bacon cheese burgers with the works, and a side of fries. Coming right up!"

The three sat there for a couple hours talking about the night and Henry was insisting they had to actually watch The Walking Dead. Emma was okay and excited to actually watch this show. Regina was more hesitant to watch this show, but would give it another shot. Emma and Regina sat next to each other as Henry intended them to do. Henry sat there with a smile on his face, that mirrored his mothers smile that never seemed to leave her face that night. He could see how happy she finally was, and he wanted to help out in anyway possible to keep that smile on her face. And than the idea popped into his head, he needed them to be together, not only as a couple but also living together.

Henry smiled as he thought, _Operation Swan-Mills._


End file.
